What if Takato died?
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Takato was murdered. How would Rika respond?


Another Angst story. This time, what if Takato died in battle? And Rika lived, and saw every second of Takato's death? How would she react? Here's what I think.  
  
Rika sat in her apartment building. Sitting in the loveseat that Takato had got for them. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the empty spot next to her. "Takato..." Rika muttered. It's been four years, yet she could not go on. Could not forget Takato, could not forget those times.  
  
After the D-Reaper had left and the Digimon disappeared. Takato and Rika fell in love. Takato rejected by Jeri, Rika was almost raped by Ryo. They found each other as comfort, then as partners in love. They met each other, everyday, all day. Rika transferred school just to be with him. Rika's mom had no problem with it as she can see that they were in love. In fact she was already planning her daughter's wedding. They went through high school together, and were the homecoming king and queen. Rika became more outgoing and was more likable. Her cold attitude was gone, and all thanks to Takato.  
  
Takato in turn had also never been so happy. His parents glad that he founds true love at such a young age. And knowing what those two have been through together, they knew that Rika would never be deceiving their son. First year into college, Rika and Takato went to differnt colleges, Rika was studying law while Takato went to study journalism. Every chance they had they talked and met. Their love stronger then distance. Soon they were engagedThen something horrible happened. Takato was murdered. Ryo was let out of prison on good behavior. And the second he found out that Takato and Rika were engaged, he went into a fit of frenzy. He did what he was supposed to do on parole, live a clean life. But at night, away from his parole officers, he planned, and planned his revenge. He knew he couldn't take Rika's life because she would probably kick his ass. But Takato was a differnt matter, he wasn't skilled in martial arts like Rika. Since Ryo's patrol resisted his spending, he couldn't buy any real weaponry. Even knives were restricted because of Ryo's mental condition. But Ryo did something else, he carved his own weapon, his own little sword. Ryo worked at a foundry, at once at night, he snuck into it and made a short sword. He knew that would be enough to kill Takato. Takato lived in a town about 10 miles away from Ryo's apartment. And he wasn't allowed to leave town. Parole officers check him daily... So he would have to kill Takato within 4 hours.  
  
Takato was helpless, he was at home studying for his mid term when there was someone at the door. When he swung it open. Ryo lashed at him and slit Takato's throat. His funeral was on his supposed wedding day. Rika mourned and mourned for her love's life. But even tears can't bring back the dead. Jeri, her mother and Takato's mother all tried to persuade her into a healthy life. Go out, date someone. But Rika refused, she promised never to marry another man. And to live her life in solitude. Ryo was executed, death by lethal ejection. Rika would've preferred killing him with her barehands for what that bastard did to her love.  
  
That was four years ago. Four painful year that Rika had lived through. Everyday she mourned for Takato, all she did was cry and eat and sleep. Her beauty slowly faded. Though men still turned heads for her, Four years had taken their tole on her. She was skinny, too skinny. She barely ate and only did so if she needed it. Rika refused to choke down that Takato was truly dead. She tried with all her might to contact him beyond this living world. Her heartbreak tore her up. She couldn't do anything about it. Pain and suffering, she was going to end it all. She took a long piece of rope and made a noose with it. She took out her locket that Takato gave to her on their 5th anniversary. She would finally meet Takato, and they would be happy forever.  
  
Takato and Rika laid together in their graves. Jeri and Henry married happily and had 2 children. They visit their friend's graves often. Rika's grandmother passed away already. Takato and Rika's parents mourn and soon died of old age. Kazu and Kenta, crushed by their best friends' death. Lived a religious life, hoping to meet their friends on a the spiritual plane through meditation.  
  
In the spirit world, Takato and Rika are together at last. Forever together bound by endless love. They are happy, and they will never stop smiling.  
  
Epyon-Zero: Whoa... that was the hardest story I ever wrote.  
  
A/N: This story does not encourage suicide. Suicide is never the answer for it is the coward's way out and will cause much suffering to your friends and family. 


End file.
